IMMORTAL
by Chibi sayoe
Summary: Gaara, siluman penunggu hutan bertemu dengan Naruto, budak bangsawan. Terlalu lama menjadi budak membuat fisik Naruto rentan namun keceriaannya tidak pernah berkurang membuat Gaara yang notabennya mempunyai sifat yang bertolak belakang menjadi sedikit tertarik oleh Naruto. Namun, apa yang terjadi jika takdir mengharuskan Naruto bertemu dengan maut?


Holla Minna_san!

Ara ara Chibi tidak bisa berhenti mengalirkan ide-ide yang chibi dapatkan setelah ujian

Yang walaupun masih ada banyak yang belum chibi selesaikan Teehee :p

Saa…

Cekidot cuss…

* * *

Rated : T (untuk saat ini :p)

Pair : GaaNaru

Warning : OOC, Yaoi, BL, MXM, Typo, dan segala macam kegejean lainnya

Don't Like Don't Read

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto but this fic is mine only hohoho :p

* * *

Malam inipun, cahaya bulan menemaniku…

Tanpa terasa sudah hampir dari separuh umurku, waktu yang ku habiskan untuk menunggunya kembali. Kembali dari tidur panjangnya yang menurutku begitu menjengkelkan. Bayangkan saja, disini aku terus menunggungnya tapi dia malah enak-enakan tidur.

Ah, sebelum itu perkenalkan aku adalah Gaara. Lebih dari 300 tahun waktu yang ku habiskan untuk berada di tempat ini. Kenapa? Kalian kaget? Heran? Bingung? Kenapa aku bisa menunggu dalam waktu lama seperti itu? Bagiku 300 tahun hanya seperti tiga jam jika dibandingkan dengan semua umur yang aku miliki. Karena aku adalah siluman penunggu _Mori No Hiai_ (Hutan Kesengsaraan). Kenapa disebut begitu? Karena ditempat itu telah terjadi berbagai macam perang selama lebih dari 5 abad. Tapi sekarang tempat ini menjadi lebih baik karena 15 tahun yang lalu matahari telah mengirimkan utusannya untuk mencerahkan hari-hariku sebagai penunggu tempat ini. Seseorang yang amat bertolak belakang denganku. Dia matahari sedangkan aku kegelapan malam. Mungkin kalian tidak akan mengerti dengan kata-kataku. Sekedar untuk membunuh waktu, ada baiknya aku menceritakan semua dari awal. Ya… awal dari pertemuanku dengan orang itu.

* * *

10 Januari 19XX

Masih segar dalam ingatanku hati itu, hari dimana aku pertama kali bertemu dengan sosok matahari itu. Pada hari itu, tampaknya langit ingin menangis karena aku tidak mampu menyelamatkan seekor bayi rusa yang terjebak dalam semak berduri. Bukan. Bukan tidak bisa tapi entah kenapa rasanya begitu berat untuk melakukannya. Dalam pikiranku sempat terjadi perang argumentasi antara hati nurani dan akal sehat. Mereka berdebat dengan keuntungan dari menolong hewan malang itu. Saat sedang resah, tiba-tiba…

SRRAAAKKK

"Uwah?! Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Cepat minggir!" teriak seorang pemuda yang datang dari arah belakangku.

Meski sempat kaget namun aku masih bisa mengatur emosiku.

"Kenapa kau bengong? Bukankah kau ingin menolongnya? Ayo cepat bantu aku!" diberi perintah seperti itu oleh orang yang baru pertama kali ku temui membuat amarah dalam diriku sedikit meletup

"Siapa kau? Berani sekali memerintahku!?"

"Um… sebelum itu bantu aku menolong rusa ini." Jawabnya sembari berusaha memotong semak-semak itu.

Karena jengkel, dalam sekejab mata ku hancurkan semak-semak itu. Agaknya hal ini menjadi kejutan kecil untuknya.

"Sial. Aku terbawa suasana. Apa aku terlalu berlebihan?" Pikirku dalam hati.

Perlahan ku lihat sosok yang tak bergeming itu. Wajah tan dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya. Badan yang terbilang kecil untuk ukuran pemuda. Serta iris mata sappire yang begitu kuat menarik perhatianku. Sementara dia masih syock, kulihat rusa kecil itu tampak kesakitan. Kuraih dalam gendonganku dan perlahan-lahan kusembuhkan luka-lukanya dengan mengalirkan sedikit energi kehidupanku. Aku bisa melakukan apapun asalkan Kristal kehidupan dalam diriku tetap bersinar. Berapapun banyak energy yang kuhabiskan tidak akan membuatku mati, itulah kenapa aku bisa berumur panjang. Setelah beberapa saat, tampak rusa itu sudah bisa berjalan dan menghilang kearah lain hutan ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Cepat pulang ke rumahmu. Berbahaya jika malam hari kau berkeliaran di hutan ini." Ujarku sembari menghilang ditengah kegelapan hutan

Nampaknya pemuda itu hanya bisa terdiam melihat sosokku menghilang. Sayup-sayup ku dengar teriakannya menanggilku namun tak ku hiraukan. Keesokan harinya, ditempat yang sama. Aku tengah duduk dibawah pohon rindang sembari memandang luasnya langit. Tiba-tiba saja dia mendatangiku dan terus mengekor padaku. Seberapapun aku menjauhinya tetap saja dia lengket padaku. Namun anehnya, tidak ada rasa jengkel atau risih. Justru lama kelamaan keberadaannya disisiku menjadi sesuatu yang wajar walau aku masih tetap bersikap dingin dan acuh.

15 Januari 19XX

Seperti kegiatanku pada hari-hari sebelumnya, aku tengah menikmati pemandangan langin ketika Naruto datang merusaknya (Baca:meramaikan).

"Konnichiwa." Ucap pemuda itu sambil menutupi arah pandangku

Aku lalu memejamkan mata dan memalingkan wajahku sembari menjawab, "Hm? Apa maumu?"

"Aku Cuma ingin mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Tidak ada hal yang perlu kau terima kasihkan padaku."

"Tapi…"

"Kalau hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan, lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini. Kau mengganggu pemandanganku."

"Setidaknya biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku."

"Lakukan sesukamu."

"Yosh, aku Naruto. Kau?"

"Hn."

"? Aku bertanya siapa namamu? Tidak mungkin kau mau dipanggil dengan sebutan Tuan HN?"

Menghela nafas, "Gaara."

Tersenyum, "Ne Gaara, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Oh ya, apa kau tinggal di sekitar sini?"

"Hn." Dalam hatiku, "Kenapa dia tidak menanyakan kejadian kemarin?"

"…" tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening

"Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"Apa kau tidak bosan?"

"Hah?" mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir mungil itu membuatku menoleh kearahnya

"Maksudku, kau sepertinya sering berada di dalam hutan ini. Padahal semua orang tahu kalau hutan ini adalah tempat perang. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan disini?" Mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang langit

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu."

"Kau tahu? Bagiku hutan ini adalah tempat ternyaman yang pernah aku temukan. Disini aku bebas melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan. Aku pikir hanya aku yang berani masuk ke dalam hutan ini. Tapi saat aku bertemu denganmu, aku merasa senang sekali. Ternyata ada orang lain yang juga suka dengan tempat ini."

"Aku berada disini bukan berarti aku menyukai tempat ini. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja?"

Aku bangun dari posisiku, menghadap Naruto, "Bukan urusanmu, bocah."

"Eh? Bocah? Bukankah kita seumuran?"

"Hn." Kulangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari pohon itu.

"Moo, cotto matte ne Gaara." Berlari mengejarku

Setelah mencapai jantung Hutan

"Wah, sugoi. Aku tidak tahu kalo disini ada tempat yang amat indah dan menenangkan." Ujarnya dengan wajah gembira.

Akupun tidak memnghiraukan ungkapan rasa kagumnya ketika dia mengikutiku masuk ke pusat hutan atau lebih tepat dikatakan segai rumahku. Disana terdapat danau jernih, pepohonan rindang dan beberapa hewan yang menikmati udara sejuk disekitar sana. Disebuah pohon tak jauh dari tepi danau terdapat selembar kain yang setiap ujungnya terikat pada sisi pohon, (author : mirip tempat tidur yang biasanya dipake penghuni kapal, tau kan? Kalau gak tau silahkan googling #buagh) ku rebahkan badanku berusaha meneruskan kegiatan yang terganggu tadi.

"Gaara."

"Hn."

"Apa aku boleh berenang disana."

"Hn."

"Yey! Sankyu!" segeralah ia berlari sambil melempar bajunya kesembarang tempat dan menceburkan dirinya ke dalam danau, "Gaara, apa kau tidak ingin berenang? Airnya sejuk dan segar sekali." Teriaknya

Ku balikkan badanku kearah lain tanpa menjawabnya

"Dasar. Apa salahnya sih bicara lebih banyak padaku? Kan aku Cuma ingin berteman dengannya?" gerutunya yang terdengar olehku

Yah, mau sekecil apapun dia bersuara aku masih tetap bisa mendengar semua gerutuannya karena telingaku yang cukup bagus kalau mau tahu. Aku bisa mendengarkan semua suara dihutan ini sehingga aku bisa melindunginya dari makhluk bernama manusia. Iya dari berabad-abad yang lalu manusia adalah musuh terbesar bangsaku. Namun, entah mengapa kehadirannya disini tak bisa ku tolak.

Beberapa saat setelah ocehannya terhenti, aku melirikkan mataku melihat apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

"Hm, ternyata memang lebih baik kalau dia diam." Kataku dalam hati

Terlihat dia sedang mengeringkan badannya dengan terburu-buru lalu berlari menuju ke arahku

"Jaa, Gaara. Besok aku akan datang lagi."

"Hn."

"Setidaknya jika aku bisa keluar." Gumamnya

"Hn?"

"Ah, hari sudah hampir sore. Aku pulang dulu yah. Jangan kesepian saat aku tidak ada. Hehehe…" katanya sambil terkekeh dan berlalu pergi

Walau aku merasa ada yang aneh pada gerak gerik Naruto namun aku tidak begitu menghiraukannya. Karena akan merepotkan jika aku terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan manusia. Aku yakin besok ia akan kembali datang dengan wajah bodohnya itu.

Sementara itu di desa, Naruto kembali dengan aktifitas sehari-harinya sebagai pembantu ehm… lebih tepatnya budak keluarga bangsawan di desa itu.

PRANG!

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak seorang wanita

"Maaf, Nyonya. Saya tidak sengaja."

"Apa kau buta, Hah!? Sai! Dimana kau dapat budak ceroboh seperti ini!"

"Dipasar budak. Habisnya dia terlihat menarik untuk dijadikan mainan. Kecerobohannya adalah sisi menariknya, Karin." Jawab seorang pria yang sedang menikmati secangkir kopi dan bacaan ditangannya

"Arrgh! Aku bisa gila kalau punya budak sepertinya. Mau berapa banyak lagi barang antik yang akan dia hancurkan."

"Sudahlah lagipula barang itu sudah jadul mengapa tidak sekalian kau beli yang terbaru."

"Eh? Jadi kau mengijinkanku membeli barang yang baru?"

"Tentu saja."

"Yey! Daisuki, Sai. Dan kau, Naruto."

"Hai'."

"Sepertinya hari ini kau harus puasa lagi."

"Ah, hai'." Tertunduk lesu

"Oh, satu lagi. Sebagai hukuman, kau harus membersihkan kebun dan kolam sebelum pagi. Aku juga ingin semua lantai di rumah ini bersih mengkilap. Mengerti?" ocehnya dengan nada memerintah

"Hai' wakarimasu."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau mulai dari sekarang? Mungkin kau bisa tidur lebih cepat hahahaha…" lalu Karin pergi dengan Sai untuk berbelanja barang-barang antik yang baru

"Hahh…" menghela nafas panjang, "Kami-sama, semoga aku bisa menyelesaikan semua ini tepat pada waktunya."

Narutopun mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan yang dibilang tidak mungkin untuk diselesaikan dalam sehari apalagi hanya dia sendirian yang melakukan pekerjaan itu. Tampaknya pekerjaan itu memang hanya cocok untuk makhluk – makhluk sepertiku. Kalian tahu maksudku kan?

Satu demi satu pekerjaan dilakukan Naruto dengan tekun. Namun, sepertinya hasil kerja keras Naruto tidak dihargai sama sekali oleh kedua majikannya. Bagaimana tidak!? Coba kalian bayangkan, selama hampir tiga hari tanpa makan dan minum, mereka memperkerjakan Naruto. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka menceritakan bagian ini, karena disini aku jadi teringat kejadian yang membuat amarahku begitu memuncak. Walau sudah lewat berates-ratus tahun yang lalu tentunya. Bagaimana bisa Narutoku diperkerjakan seperti itu?! (#BercucuranAirmata. Ehem! Gaara harap kembali ke benang merah #author. Ups gomenasai.)

* * *

Setelah beberapa hari Naruto tidak muncul, rasa penasaran tumbuh di pikiranku.

"Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan bocah yang senang masuk ke dalam hutan (#bacaRumah) ku saat ini? Apa dia sudah mulai ketakutan dengan hutan ini?" gumamku sambil menikmati semilir angina dipinggir danau.

Memikirkan hal itu sedikit membuatku marah dan kecewa.

Bangkit lalu duduk, "Tunggu dulu. Marah? Kecewa? Rasanya lebih dari satu abad aku sudah tidak pernah merasakan berbagai emosi itu. Dan itu disebabkan oleh bocah kampung yang beberapa hari lalu kutemui? Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan bocah itu padaku?"

Setelah menimang – nimang dan banyak berpikir, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pergi melihat keadaan Naruto secara diam – diam.

"Sudah lama tidak ke desa semakin ramai saja. Saa, dimana kira-kira Naruto sekarang?" Ujarku sambil celingukan kesana kemari kemudian terdiam sejenak

"Kalau dipikir-pikir aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana Naruto tinggal." Kuhela nafas panjang nan berat sebagai wujud rasa kesal

Lalu akupun mulai mencari ke setiap sudut desa dan tak bosan juga aku bertanya kepada orang-orang desa namun jawaban yang ku peroleh tidak memuaskan.

"Ah…ti..tidak tahu."

"Maaf, saya tidak kenal. Jangan cari masalah."

"Go…gomenasai."

"Baka!"

Dan lain sebagaimanya. Selama seharian aku mencarinya tapi tidak ketemu. Hingga aku menemukan rumah besar yang kuduga sebagai tempat tinggal Naruto. Dirumah itu, aku mampu mencium aroma tubuh Naruto. Tidak mau repot akhirnya aku menyelinap melalui pepohonan yang ada di pekarangan rumah itu. Aku mengikuti jejak bau hingga aku berada didekat gudang bagian ujung belakang halaman rumah itu.

"Hemmm… Kenapa baunya makin kuat disini? Apa jangan-jangan…" segera ku intip isi ruangan itu

Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika menemukan Naruto terbujur lemas dengan muka pucat, badan menggigil dan lebam – lebam disekujur tubuhnya.

"NAruto! Hey! Sadarlah!" sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Naruto takut membuat lukanya semakin parah

"Ugh… Ga…Gaara…" panggilnya lemah

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Bertahanlah. Aku akan mengobatimu." Kata Gaara dengan Nada khawatir

"Da…daijoubu." Tersenyum kemudian pingsan

"Naruto! Ck! Kuso!"

JDUUUUAAARRR! JEBBLLLAAAARRRR! BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! BRUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAGH!

Tanpa pikir panjang Aku membawa naruto ke dalam hutan. Aku sudah tidak menghiraukan gudang yang hancur atau teriakan orang–orang yang melihatnya membawa kabur Naruto. Aku melompati pepohonan dan beberapa atap rumah dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Emosi, khawatir tercampur jadi satu. Baru kali ini setelah sekian lamanya hidup aku kembali merasakannya. Namun, aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan itu semua. Yang ada dipikiranku sekarang adalah bagaimana cara menyembuhkan Naruto.

Aku seharusnya bisa saja langsung menyembuhkannya di gudang tadi, tapi entah kenapa aku ingin membawanya keluar dari rumah neraka yang sudah tega membuatnya sengsara seperti itu. Geram, ku gertakan gigi-gigiku. Ku pincingkan kedua mataku. Setelah memasuki hutan, ku teriakan suaraku hingga bergema. Mataku berubah menjadi keemasan. Kuku-kukuku menajam. Seakan semua itu aku lakukan untuk melepas amarah yang tidak bisa kuungkapkan. Namun itu semua segera berakhir sesaat setelah aku mendengar rintihan Naruto.

"Ga…Gaara…" tangannya menggapai udara seakan ingin meraih tanganku

"Naruto." Aku mendekat dan menggenggam tangannya

"Gom…gomen. A…ku tidak da…tang hari i…tu. Go…men sudah membuat…mu kese…pian…"

"Sssttt… Sudah jangan banyak bicara."

"Yokatta, a…aku…mas…sihh…bis..saa…me..lih…atmu… Ar..ri..gaa..too.."

"Naru…" mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto namun tidak ada respon

"Uso… Naru, hey sadarlah…" menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto namun tetap tidak ada respon

"NARUTO!"

TBC

* * *

Dekimashita yey…

#jingkrak2

Saa… review please

#bungkuk2


End file.
